


The Meaning of Bravery

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios thinks about how brave his maiden is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Bravery.

She is the bravest person I have ever met.

Of course, she will insist otherwise, saying that she's always scared whenever she goes into battle or finds herself in a tough situation, but isn't that true of all brave people? After all, if a fearless person puts himself or herself in the line of danger, isn't that more akin to stupidity, rather than bravery?

No, a true hero - or in my maiden's case, heroine - is the one who is afraid to lose it all, yet who does it anyway, because they know in their heart that it is the right thing to do. They don't let their fear overwhelm them; they use that fear to their advantage, knowing that fear is a true motivator. My maiden will do anything to protect the people she loves, and that is one of the things I love most about her.

But her bravery is so much more than that. In some ways, it can be easier to be brave when your life or the life of someone you love is in danger. When people think about bravery, they don't think of the smaller, more insignificant ways a person can show courage.

Our first meeting comes to mind. There I was, in the form of a talking, mythological Pegasus, asking her to help me though I kept many secrets from her, yet she trusted me right from the start, her faith in my goodness never wavering. Even I didn't completely trust her at first, thinking if I said too much, she might accidentally say something to the wrong person and put herself in danger, but to her, I was instantly her friend, and she put her trust wholeheartedly in me, an act of bravery that I will always remember even if some people might think not of it as much.

Love, too, is an act of bravery, and, in some ways, it can be the bravest act of all. To love means to give all of yourself to another person, the good and the bad, the ugly and the beautiful, and for many people, that can be a very frightening thing. I know it was that way for me. In Elysion, I didn't have any close friends, or even companions, so I was not accustomed to sharing any part of myself, even the most basic details, with anybody, another reason why I waited so long to tell my maiden the truth of who I really was. She, however, let me be privy to her innermost thoughts and desires during our nightly chats, private things she didn't even share with her friends and family. I'm still amazed by her openness with me, and I do my best to follow her example, although sometimes I'm still a coward in that regard.

I still have a long way to go before I can consider myself a truly brave person, but my maiden is my inspiration, a true heroine in every sense of the word.


End file.
